The Natural Human Life
by Ustanshi
Summary: Sougo meets a new girl. No flames, I'm very sensitive. Sougo/Hijikata X OC Yaoi Warning
1. Chapter 1

Ch. One

The Beginning.

* * *

A pair of feet drenched with rainwater raced through the empty streets of Japan. Her breath was fast and short and her eyes searched for a savior. Her hair, tied at the end of her low pigtails, whipped behind her.

"Please, somebody help me!" she screamed with all her strength.

Her clothes were wet and were dripping with rainwater. Her shoes were soaked and heavy, making her hard to run away from a group of heavy footsteps that followed her.

"Stop, you can't run forever!" they shouted.

She, ignoring them, continued to race through the streets, yelling at the top of her lungs. At last, her legs gave in, and the girl's heart raced faster. She slowed down a bit and tried to catch her breath while still running. As her legs weakened, her eyes did not stop searching. At last, a figure stepped out of the shadows and noticed her. She, wasting no time, ran to the stranger and grasped his arm.

"Please sir, please save me!" she pleaded with all her might. "I'll give you anything you want!"

The stranger looked at her and pitied her as she was only wearing a short kimono and Chinese slippers. She was wet and her kimono was falling from her shoulders; she was keeping them up with her skinny hands. Her shoes were in no condition either; both were battered as if she ran for days without stopping. But the real reason why he pitied her was, since she was being chased by gang members and wore revealing clothing, she was indeed a prostitute.

"Hey buddy, give her to us, she belongs to the Mitami-kumi," one of the gang members demanded roughly.

The stranger looked at them and then at her.

"Do you know them?" he asked her without concern.

She stared at him and viciously shook her head.

"Don't lie you brat! You still belong to Mitami-kumi until you paid all your debt!" the same gangster growled.

"It is rude to call a young lady a brat," the stranger said turning to them, showing the gangsters a clear view of his katana.

The gang, unaffected by the threat, laughed and took out their swords.

"What? You think you can take all four of us?" the gangster bellowed. As the stranger continued to stare at them, the gangster frowned deeply and spat at the ground. He then pointed his sword to the young girl. "After we're done with him, we're going to make you pay."

The stranger gently pushed the young girl at a safe distance as the gangsters charged at the stranger with full speed.

"You owe me girl," he said as he took out his sword.

* * *

The last gangster dropped to the ground, heavily injured. He grunted in pain as his back hit the hard, cold floor. He stared at the light haired stranger that took all of them at once and didn't even get hurt. His eyes glistened in the rain, making them redder.

"You…you're a monster," he uttered.

The stranger chuckled quietly and sheathed his sword. "Thank you," he said.

He then turned to the girl who was shocked at his power. He walked to the girl and crossed his arms.

"W-what do you want with me?" she stammered.

"Don't you remember? If I took care of those thugs, you would give me whatever I want," he said staring at her.

His cold red eyes seemed like he was reading her mind. She was scared of the stranger that saved her life. As she opened her mouth to speak, he cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"What would I want from you?" he asked himself. He stared at her. He knew she didn't like his staring. It made her feel uncomfortable and scared, to his delight. As he looked at her features, she wasn't that bad looking. She had an innocent face and golden eyes. He crouched down to her level and stared at her eyes. "How did you get those eyes?"

As soon as his eyes matched with hers, she quickly looked away and stared at the puddle of rainwater forming near her. "I'm infected," she said.

He continued to stare at her. "What do you mean? Are you sick?"

She shook her head slowly. "No, I had a Japanese father and a foreign mother."

"Did your mother have golden eyes?"

"..Yes" The girl quickly hid her face with her fragile hands. "Please don't look at them anymore."

He stared at her for a moment. Slowly, he took her hands and pulled them down, revealing the golden eyes again.

"They're beautiful,"

She flushed and hid her face again with her hands. "T-thank you"

He held one of her hands and helped her up as she continued to hide her face. He stared at her for a brief moment again and held her hand tighter.

"Want to get married?"

The girl's hands dropped as she stared at him with her mouth slightly open. "What?"

"Since I saved you, you have no choice but to marry me,"

She became red as an apple and looked away from him. He was certainly handsome but she was only 15!

"I'm sorry sir but-"

"Sorry but we're getting married whether you like it or not,"

The stranger grabbed her hand and pulled her to an alley where an old homeless man was sleeping. The stranger kicked him, waking the man up.

"Old man, marry us right now," he demanded.

The girl, who was still red, did not say anything. She saw this as a chance to get away from her past life. If she married this strange man, she can maybe live a happy life with 3 meals a day! She coughed.

Damn dusts from the hobo's box house must have got to her somehow in the rain.

The old man stared at the young couple and waved his arms around, muttering some words that the couple did not understand except for the last part: "You may kiss the bride"

The stranger leaned in and gave the girl a small and short kiss on the cheek. The girl blushed and remained silent. The old hobo curled up and went back to sleep in his box house.

"What's your name?" he asked her.

She looked at him blankly and turned her eyes to the box house. "I have no name, back in the prostitute district, they called me number 59" she said flatly.

The stranger placed his hand on her shoulder. "From now on, your name is Saya,"

Saya looked at him. "What name should I call you?" she asked.

The stranger gave a short smirk. "Sougo, Sougo Okita,"


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. Two

The Start

Kondo stretched his arms. "So what happened between you two?"

Sougo shrugged. "Well, my mission was completed and I sent her to work for a small shop while I came back,"

"So you deserted her there," Hijikata said lighting a cigarette.

"Now Toushi, Sougo would never do that to a young lady! After all, she is his betrothed," Kondo said.

"Che, you never know what Sougo can do," he muttered as he inhaled on his cigarette.

"Hijikata san, don't dirty my name," Sougo said as he stood up and took out a huge bazooka and aimed at Hijikata.

Okita fired as Hijikata ducked just in time to avoid a fatal injury as Kondo chuckled.

Okita sat back down as if nothing happened and set aside the bazooka. "Saya is perfectly fine at her new work,"

Hijikata sat back upright and cracked his neck. "How do you know that the gangsters won't come back for her?"

"It turns out that the gang I was looking for was the one that was chasing Saya," Okita said.

"Che, how inconvenient, only if it was some other gang, you would have stayed at that district for a little longer," Hijikata muttered.

As Sougo proceeded to pick up his bazooka again, Kondo quickly stood up and took the bazooka away from the sadist.

"Uh Sougo, so…uh…how is Saya like?" Kondo asked quickly trying to change the mood of the scene.

Okita turned away from Hijikata and faced Kondo. "She's a normal girl," he said promptly.

"Don't lie Sogo," Hijikata said, lighting another stick. "Girls who are attracted to you are crazy girls who are masochists,"

Okita and Hijikata both stood up at the same time and clashed their swords with each other.

"Like I said before Hijikata san, don't dirty my name," Okita said.

*Knock*

*Knock*

A loud knock was heard from the front door of the Shinsengumi HQ. Kondo stood up to answer it. He opened the door to see a girl wearing layers of kimono. Her golden eyes stared back into his brown eyes, making him blush and smile foolishly.

"Little girl are you lost?" he asked nicely.

She stared at him and took out a piece of folded paper. "I'm looking for a person," she said unfolding the paper. "Do you know who Gintoki sama is?"

"Little girl, it is best that you stay away from that person, he is a bad man," Kondo said.

"But I need a job and my old manager told me to find him; since he gets a different job everyday, I can follow him and get one of his jobs," she said folding the paper back to its original shape. "Could you please tell me where he lives?"

"If you really need a job, I suggest you go look for a beautiful lady called Otae chan," Kondo said dreamily. "She'll help you out since she is very kind and beautiful,"

"And where does she live?"

"Uh…well her work place is at Kakidokan Dojo, she should be there,"

"Ah, thank you," she said as she walked away.

Kondo watched her leave and closed the door. As he walked back to the room, Toushi and Sougo were both on the ground, struggling with each other. Kondo sighed and grabbed both their heads and brought of both of their heads together. Both slowly stood up, each grabbing his head with pain.

"Nice job Hijikata san," Sougo muttered

Hijikata, ignoring Okita, looked at Kondo. "Who was that at the door? Was it the delivery man again with Yamazaki's new badminton? Because if it is, I'm not going to show any mercy this time,"

"No, no, it was a cute looking girl who was lost," Kondo said smiling.

Sougo and Hijikata looked at him. "Loli-con"

* * *

Saya wondered around the new district with confusion. After her old manager, whom Sougo had set her up with, suddenly decided to close the shop, she was left with no choice but to follow her old manager's advice and find Gintoki sama. She wandered aimlessly, having given up half an hour ago looking for the dojo with the 'kind and beautiful Otae chan' lady.

It was a hot summer day and people around Saya stared at her as they walked past by. Saya expected this kind of attention. She, who did not possess any sort of bags, had to wear all of her clothes at once. So she looked like a person getting ready for winter. Saya was sweating like a fat man on a treadmill and decided to stop walking and take a short break. She still had a few coins left from her savings and decided to use up the last money to find something to eat. After eating, she would gain the strength to look for the kind Otae chan. Saya stumbled herself on a café and sat inside. The café was air conditioned luckily for Saya so she didn't have to take her clothes off since usually café's are overly air conditioned. Soon, a waiter came by and handed her a menu.

"Can I have a red bean sundae?" Saya asked. The first thing she wanted was something cold and sweet. After eating dango and ramen constantly while on the road to Edo, she craved for cold sweets.

The waiter took her order after stealing a glance and walked away. Saya looked at the town from the glass window. So far, she disliked the town. From where she came from, everyone lived close to each other and there was no open space like Edo. She felt like she had too much space and it made her feel uncomfortable.

'I wonder if I'll ever meet Sougo san again,' she thought.

It seemed weird how she never thought of Sougo san until now. It had been about 9 months since she saw him. After they got 'married', he left her at a shop and disappeared. She didn't miss him, she never thought about him or of a life with him, as a family.

Saya sighed and played with her hair strands. Sougo san did say that he lived around here. Maybe I can find him and… Saya blinked. She didn't know what to do when she did find him. She sighed again and lazily supported her head with her hand.

The waiter returned with the ice treat and cake. Saya stared at the mocha cake and looked at the waiter.

"I didn't order this," Saya said.

The waiter smiled. "It's on me," he said adjusting his glasses.

She gave a small smile and thanked him. She took a small bite out of the sundae, savoring the flavor. Her small bites turned to bigger bites and within ten minutes, the sundae was gone. Saya was so preoccupied with the sundae that she did not notice that people outside was screaming and running in terror. As she looked around, it was then when she realized that people in the café were all gone. Saya picked up a fork and her plate of cake; and walked outside. People were running from all directions and screaming. Saya walked towards where people were running towards, while eating the cake.

The number of people running seemed to decrease around Saya. She reached the traffic where a large group of men dressed in black stood with bazookas and katana. She coughed and rubbed her nose. Dusts were everywhere.

"Little girl, hurry up and get out of the way!" one of the men shouted.

"Get out of the way for what?" Saya thought as she turned around.

All she saw was two black eyes staring at her. Saya dropped her cake and stared at the giant white dog. The dog raised its paw, a figure stepped in and quickly pulled Saya out of the way. Saya landed roughly on the pavement with the stranger on top of her.

"Get off me!" she shouted not even thinking that the stranger had saved her life. The stranger did not move and held a firm grasp of her and the ground.

Suddenly, a 'fire!' was heard, and the white monster was covered with explosions. The stranger was covered in dust and small particles of the building from the impact but left Saya unharmed. Saya stared at her savior and then to the large smoke where the monster was. As the smoke slowly cleared, the monster was left unharmed and charged at the men in black.

"Run for it!" the men shouted as they jumped aside from the monster's rampage. The monster chased after them and disappeared in the smoke with the men in black.

Realizing that it was safe, the stranger slowly stood up and brushed the dirt off his shirt and helped Saya up.

"Are you okay?" he asked her as he wiped his glasses with his dirty apron.

She recognized who the stranger was. He was the waiter that gave her free cake back at the café.

"Yeah, thank you for saving my life," she said awkwardly.

He smiled and held out his hand. "My name is Shimura Shinpachi," he said nicely.

She gave a short smile and took his hand and shook it. "Hello, my name is Saya," she said.

"You must be new around here, are you looking for someone?" he asked.

"Well, actually, I am looking for someone," she said. "I know someone who works with the police; could you take me to the station?"

Shinpachi nodded and smiled again. "Follow me," he said.

-Shinsengumi-

"Oi Sougo, you're needed at the Central, apparently there's another terrorist attack against the Shogun and they need someone to sacrifice himself by posing as him," Hijikata said, nudging the younger boy on the floor with his foot.

Sougo slapped Hijikata's feet away and threw his eye cover at him. "Why doesn't Hijikata san pose as the Shogun? Both of you are old, stupid, virgin bastards who can't do anything," Sougo said with a yawn.

A vein popped at Hijikata's head. As soon as he unsheathed his sword, Okita pulled a bazooka out of nowhere and fired at Hijikata without a second wasted. Hijikata managed to dive out of the way and smirked.

"You bastard, you almost got me," he said.

Okita smirked in reply. "I was never aiming at you Hijikata san, I was only trying to blast the fly that was on your head a few seconds ago" he said in monotone.

"Bastard! Don't lie; you were deliberately trying to kill me!"

Okita pulled out an innocent face. "But why would I kill Hijikata san? It's not like I **want** the vice commander position," he said with a sadistic smirk. Then as if cue, a voodoo doll of Hijikata fell out of Sougo's pockets.

"What are you doing with that doll of me?" Hijikata asked menacingly.

"Why would you think that this is you Hijikata san? Just because everyone hates you doesn't mean that everyone is trying to kill you," Sougo said innocently picking up the battered doll.

"Everyone doesn't hate me! You're the only one in this anime that always tries to kill me!" Hijikata shouted.

"No, that's not true, Gintoki and his friends think you're a dog food eating monster and Itou tried to kill you off in that one arc," Sougo said.

"Why you-"

Cut off by someone knocking, Hijikata scowled and went to open the door.

"Who is it?" Hijikata said as he opened the door. It was Shinpachi and a random girl. He scowled; he wasn't in the mood to see one of the white-haired-bastard's friends. "You're that Shinpachi guy,"

Shinpachi sweat dropped and motioned to Saya. Saya looked at Hijikata as he lit a cigarette.

"Does Sougo Okita reside here?" she asked.

Hijikata looked at her and inhaled on his death stick. He exhaled a puff of smoke and smirked. "Why, does he owe you money for destroying your shop?" he asked.

Saya narrowed her eyes. "No, I'm his wife," she said bluntly.

Shinpachi and Hijikata both dropped their mouths.

"W-wait a minute Saya chan, you're married to that sadistic king?" Shinpachi stammered grasping Saya's arms.

Saya looked at him with surprise. "Sadistic king?"

Hijikata closed his mouth and looked at her. 'How did a girl like her marry a guy like Sogo?' he thought. Judging from her looks, she wasn't the type that Sogo would go for. He always thought that Sogo would go for a girl like China. Hijikata cleared his throat and moved aside for Saya to come in. "Yeah, he's…here," he said.

Shinpachi dropped to the floor as Hijikata closed the door behind him. "No way…"

Saya quietly followed Hijikata to a living room. Inside the living room were a table and two seats. "Sit here and I'll get Sogo out soon," Hijikata said as he disappeared into a corner.

Saya sat down and looked around. The Shinsengumi in her district was a lot different than Edo's Shinsengumi. Her district's Shinsengumi's place was dirty and housed dead bodies everywhere. Edo's Shinsengumi's place was clean and neat. Saya sighed. It would take more than a week to get adjusted to a place like Edo.

Hijikata walked into Sougo's room without knocking. He exhaled from his cigarette and looked at Sougo. "Your wife is here," he said.

Sougo's monochromatic face didn't change as he stood up and faced Hijikata. "Saya is here?" he asked

Hijikata nodded and disappeared from Sougo's room. Strangely, he felt like his whole body was on fire.

Sougo didn't expect Saya to return so early. He had expected her to stay at the shop for at least a few more months before he went back to get her.

Okita dropped the Hijikata voodoo doll that was now filled with needles and walked out to the living room.

Back in the living room, Saya realized that she didn't know what to say to her 'husband'. What would she say? She would first greet him and then what? Saya started to panic. Coming to her 'husband's' work place was a great mistake. As she coughed, the living doors opened and Sougo entered. He gave her a small nod before sitting down.

"Saya, I didn't expect you to come…this early," he started.

Saya looked at him. She came early? It had been nine months since they both saw each other. When was he going to come and take her back? A couple years later? Saya shook off her thoughts and averted his eyes. She coughed again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I came early," she said clearing her throat. Why was she apologizing? Why couldn't she look at him directly as she did with the darker haired man and Shinpachi?

Sougo stared at her. He had noticed that she was avoiding his face. "Saya am I troubling you?" he asked gently.

Still avoiding his face, she shook her head slowly. "No you're not," she said.

A moment of silence passed between them, making the situation more awkward than ever to Saya.

Sougo sighed and looked somewhere else. It was clear that she needed him now. She wouldn't just have come here just to see him. "Saya, if you need a place to stay, you're more than welcome to stay with me,"

Saya narrowed her eyes.

Outside the living room, the whole Shinsengumi listened in their conversation and watched them through peeping holes.

"Okita senpai's wife is really cute," one of the Shinsengumi remarked quietly. The others nodded in agreement.

"Man, both of them are shy to each other," the other said. The others snickered only to stop abruptly.

"Hey, I just heard something beep," Yamaguchi said.

The whole Shinsengumi and the other half of the house were embraced by an explosion, leaving hardly anything alive or intact.

Sougo placed the bazooka down and faced the horror stricken Saya. "As I said before, you are welcomed to stay with me," he said.

"You just shot those men with your bazooka," she said.

"It's a normal thing, so are you staying or not?" he asked.

Saya finally looked at Sougo. It was hard to stare into his eyes. She had always remembered them as cold and lifeless and they still were.

"I guess so," she said meekly.

Okita stood up from his seat. "Do you have any things with you?" he asked her.

Saya stood up and shook her head. "I didn't have a bag with me so I had to wear all my clothing," she said embarrassed.

Okita smirked a little and motioned her to follow him.

"You'll be staying at a room across from me, the bathroom is over at the next hall," he said as he opened the door.

Saya entered the empty and cold room. It was fairly small and had a dresser and a futon neatly folded in a corner near a small bared window.

"If you need me, I'll be here," Okita said as he pointed to his room.

Saya nodded as Okita left to his room. She watched as his door closed behind him. Saya closed her door as well and sat down. She peeled off her clothing and rubbed her shoulder. Things didn't go as bad as she had thought. She and he had a…decent conversation and now she had a place to stay….with him.

'If you need me, I'll be here,'

Saya blushed. Sougo Okita was her husband. She had forgotten how good he looked. She smiled to herself.

Saya folded her clothes neatly and placed them inside the dresser. She wondered what the other men in the house were like. Were they the same greasy and perverted men back in her district or were they more civilized and like her husband?

Saya smiled to herself.

Well at least she has a bed now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Getting an inch closer to you

It felt weird.

Hijikata scratched his head. Sougo's wife will be living with them now.

It was hard to believe alone that Sougo has a wife already----and before Hijikata too.

He sighed. He lit a cigarette and inhaled on it deeply. Why was he so troubled by this? It's just Sougo's wife.

Why did he feel so utterly jealous?

Hijikata walked by Sougo's room. He had his room closed as usual. He turned to the once empty room that was across Okita's room. His wife must have occupied it now. As he turned to Okita's room, he suddenly stopped himself from knocking. His eyes widened at his motion.

'Wait…why am I trying to get into Okita's room?' he thought.

He quickly turned away and went back to his own room.

Today was one of those days where his actions would end up murdering him.

* * *

After embarrassing introductions from his embarrassing squad, Okita finally had some alone time with Saya. Kondo kept insisting that Saya should help him bring Otoe closer to him but Okita proved otherwise.

"_If Otoe san realizes that you're trying to get dating advice from a young girl, she's never going to like you Kondo san,"_

Saya and Okita sat on a porch, enjoying the summer night. It was a cool night with warm breezes. Both remained silent, trying to enjoy the night. Saya inside her head was panicking, thinking 'what if Okita thinks I'm a boring person? He'll throw me out!' While Okita thought, 'what a cool night'.

After a few tension moments for Saya, she cleared her throat and looked at Okita. "Okita san how is this place?"

"It's not like your district for one thing. Edo can be unusual most of the time though, but overall it's not a bad place," he replied without looking at her.

"I see…."

It was quiet in between them again.

Saya for some strange reason kept thinking about her district. Even though it was a shitty place to live, it was still her home. She grew up at the gutters and learned how to live off scraps and work her way up slowly. She couldn't understand the simple lives of Edo. The café she went to back when she had first arrived at Edo, waiters don't give out free treats, instead they try to rob you of your money by poisoning your food and demanding large amounts of money for the antidote. The Shinsengumi was nothing like her husband's. Instead of serving the Shogun, the Shinsengumi at her district overthrew the Shogun and took control over the district. She was also not used to large spaces. Her district was overcrowded. Building toppled one and another and empty pavement between houses that was at least five feet wide was called roads.

She sighed. She looked up. The air was different too. Edo's air was much cleaner and fresher. She felt alive but felt something was missing. She coughed. Damn allergies must be getting to her.

Okita looked at Saya. She was staring into the sky with an endless wonder in her eyes. Why did he ask her to marry him at the first place? Her beauty attracted him but that was it. He knew nothing of her personality and her background besides the fact that she worked in a mafia related brothel. He wasn't the type to go for whores that were in distress. She must have been special. She must be the one that would fill in the empty place in his heart. Maybe that was it. She was his soul mate and when he had seen her, his heart brought them together. (Actually it was the hobo but this sounds more romantic)

"What are you looking at?" Okita asked her.

She looked at him and smiled. "It's a beautiful night,"

He looked at the sky as well. He never really appreciated nights like these.

"It certainly is,"

* * *

Saya woke up. She had spent a late night watching the sky with Okita and overslept. As she rubbed her eyes, she headed towards the bathroom that was specially made for her. Since there was a girl living among the Shinsengumi, Sougo had a part of the men's restroom renovated and built into a woman's restroom. She stepped inside and stopped abruptly. She coughed a little and covered her mouth.

Dusts must be getting to her she thought.

As she washed up, she headed where Sougo sat in the living room reading a newspaper. He looked up as she entered the room.

"Ah, good morning," he said looking briefly at her before returning to his paper.

"Good morning," she replied. She sat down in front of him. "I don't wish to burden the Shinsengumi; I was wondering if there was a job I could do,"

Sougo looked up from his newspaper again. "Well, there is really nothing to do here, we don't really have a kitchen here and we take turns cleaning the place,"

"Maybe I could help you on the job….as a Shinsengumi," she said as she started coughing. Damn dusts.

He stared at her. "The thing we do everyday is dangerous, you can get hurt,"

She nodded and cleared her throat. "I know, but I've learned how to defend and attack. The owner of the shop you sent me to was a retired shogun, he taught me everything,"

He remained silent. "I don't know if Kondo san will let you in though,"

"I'll reason with him; I feel like I am a burden to you," she said as she stood and walked out of the room.

He stared after her. She changed a lot.

###

-9 months ago

"Wait you're leaving me after we just got married?" she asked him hysterically. "What if the Yakuza comes back again?"

He shook his head. "It just happens that your yakuza is the one I was supposed to take out. Stay and work here for a few months, I'll come back for you later," he said as he walked away.

"Wait! Come back! This wasn't supposed to happen! You're supposed to take me with you!" she shouted after him.

He waved back without turning.

"Sougo san!!" she yelled.

###

*Knock

*Knock

Kondo looked up from his papers. "Yes?"

Saya opened the door and entered. "Excuse me Kondo sama, could I maybe have a word with you?" she asked.

Kondo smiled. "Of course Saya chan! What do you need?"

She smiled a little and sat down across from him. "I would like to join the Shinsengumi and company my husband on his tasks,"

Kondo's smile disappeared. "What?" he said laughing a little.

"I would like to join the Shinsengumi, I am capable on taking care of thugs and delinquents," she said.

Kondo stared at her. Her body structure looked extremely unhealthy. She was skinny and thin as bones. How could she take on the terrorists that they fought everyday?

"I don't think this job is for you Saya chan," Kondo said slowly scratching his head.

Saya looked hurt. "Is it because I look weak? Please Kondo san, I wish to earn my stay here,"

Kondo sighed. It was hard for him to turn down pretty girls.

"I'll tell you what, if you could beat a one of the Shinsengumi members, I'll let you join,"

Saya's face brightened. "Thank you Kondo san!" she said bowing.

Kondo chuckled. "We'll start the match this afternoon, be ready Saya,"

She nodded and thanked him again.

'Time to show everyone the nine months of intense training results,' she thought smirking a little.

* * *

=flashback

"Wait a minute, what did you say?" she asked non-believingly.

The retired shogun smirked at her. "Carry those two buckets of mochiko to the mountain so that we can pound them into mochi,"

"These weight more than a hundred pound, why aren't you carrying them?" she asked annoyingly as she tried to pick them up.

He laughed out loud. "Because I'm old, now let's go!" he said enthusiastically.

She groaned as he helped her load the buckets of mochiko into her shoulders. "Old man, you must have not seen my arms, I look like a toothpick,"

He continued to laugh out loud. "I saw your body structure and I don't care, now go!"

She cursed her life.

* * *

Sougo looked at Saya. She wore a smirking face.

"He actually said that?" Sougo asked.

"Yes, all I have to do is beat one member and I can join," she said as she sat down.

Sougo placed his newspaper on the table. "Who are you going to fight?"

"I don't know yet, but I will win Sougo san," she said.

He smirked. "What happens if he matches me with you?"

Her smirk disappeared, only to reappear on her face seconds later. "You will let me win no?" she said.

He chuckled. "You suddenly changed. Yesterday you were a bit reserved and quiet, now you're…open,"

She smirked and tilted her head. "I guess I already grew onto you,"

He raised his head and smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Cramp

* * *

Afternoon

"Kondo san, I don't know what you were thinking but you still have a chance to stop this now," Hijikata said in dismay as the whole Shinsengumi sat around the Shinsengumi yard.

Kondo shook his head. "No can do Toshi, I already told her and got her an opponent," he said. "But don't worry, it's Yamazaki and he is going to go gentle on her. We can't let a young girl join. What if she gets hurt? The whole media is going to bite us on our backs,"

Hijikata sighed. He looked at Sougo who was sending death glares at Yamazaki. Yamazaki shuddered as Sougo's sadistic eyes stared down at him. "O-Okita taichou, don't worry, I won't hurt her," he stammered.

"If you touch her I'll kill you Yamazaki," Okita's eyes said.

Yamazaki wished that he had never accepted the promotion offer from Kondo that turned into his funeral. If he lost, he would have to scrub the bathroom for the rest of his life but if he won, Sougo would have him scrub the bathroom with his toothbrush for the rest of his life. It was a no-win situation he was in.

Yamazaki looked at his opponent. Saya was wearing her kimono and held the kendo sword firmly in her hands. What should he do? Should he attack her or let her kill him? He was crying on the inside. All he wanted to do was play tennis but somehow he ended up in the crazy world of Shinsengumi.

"Here I go Yamazaki san," Saya said. She held the kendo sword and coughed. Damn allergies must be getting to her.

As she took her first step, Yamazaki suddenly screamed. She stopped and stared at him. Everyone stared at Yamazaki. Yamazaki dropped his kendo sword and turned to Kondo. "I think we should just send her to a mission on her own and see how she does!" he shouted.

Hijikata chuckled as Kondo sighed. Yamazaki felt as Sougo's eyes stopped staring at his soul. "I can't do that," Kondo said shaking his head. "Saya chan might get hurt in the process,"

Sougo's eyes went back to staring at Yamazaki's poor soul once again. "T-then how about we use one of the inmates we have right now?" he screamed.

"Stop screaming you badminton bastard," Sougo said. "I say we use Hijikata san. He's going to die one day anyways,"

Hijikata shot a glare at Sougo. "Why are you glaring at me like that Hijikata san? We both know it's true. You're always smoking and my sword and bazooka are always attracted to you," Sougo said.

"Yamazaki's idea of using an inmate does sound pretty good," Kondo said. "Alright, bring one out Sougo,"

Sougo nodded and went inside and came back out with the toughest inmate he could find. "He is the only one there," he lied.

Saya smirked. Kondo looked at the inmate. "Wait a minute Sougo! He's too tough for her!"

"It's already too late Kondo san, I told him that if he beats her, we would set him free," Sougo said.

"What?" Kondo shouted.

The inmate charged at Saya at full speed. She crouched down a bit and held her kendo sword tightly in her hands. As soon as he was close enough, she shot her kendo sword straight at the inmate's face, knocking him unconscious with one shot. He fell on the ground heavily. Saya coughed at the dust that formed around the inmate.

"Oh and I let a bunch of other out too," Sougo said pointing at a large group of inmates.

Kondo shrieked as they all charged at Saya. Saya stood up straight and loosened her kimono. As the first inmate tried to punch her, Saya quickly dodged and kicked him in the stomach. He fell backwards, coughing. The second inmate rushed at her, making it for her kendo sword. She quickly brought her free hand to his face, breaking his nose during the process. He stumbled a little and lunged at her again, with another inmate. The first inmate that fell grabbed her kimono, pulling it down. She fell on the ground, actually missing the two inmates attack. She then stomped on the first inmate as her way of saying thanks and used him as a ramp to add more power to her air kick. Her feet made contact with one of the inmate, sending a couple of his teeth flying. She then brought her kendo and stabbed the inmate that was behind her. He coughed with blood and attempted to attack again.

Her eyes widened.

She flung the kendo to the inmate's head, killing him. The other inmates that did not attack retreated back into their cells with horror.

The Shinsengumi was shocked.

The inmate that was on the ground stood up and tried to punch her. She avoided the sad attempt and swung her kendo sword at him, fracturing his skull. The inmate fell on the ground, screaming in pain.

The other inmate that was left, lunged at her again, and punched her in her face. She didn't flinch and stared at him. He withdrew his fist in horror. Blood fell from Saya's nose. Saya held her kendo sword and smashed it down on the inmate's head, killing him and breaking the sword in the process. The inmate fell besides the other inmates. She dropped the kendo and looked at Kondo.

She coughed. "Oops"

* * *

Saya looked at her new uniform. She was now a part of the Shinsengumi. She smirked at the match. She did not expect Kondo to laugh. Apparently Sougo was just like her.

She smirked again. She tried on her new uniform, failing at the scarf part. She rolled it into a ball, and tucked it in. As she looked at herself in the mirror, she heard a chuckle.

She turned around to see Hijikata looking at her from her doorstep. "You got the scarf wrong," he said.

She smirked. "Can you do it for me?"

She walked over to him. Hijikata pulled out the scarf and tied it into the right shape and tucked it in. "Don't expect me to do it again for you," he said.

She nodded and looked at herself in the mirror. "Was I frightening at the match Hijikata san?"

He looked at her. "You reminded me of Sougo,"

She laughed a little. "That's what Kondo sama said,"

He smirked. He turned and left, feeling a strange feeling in his stomach.

'I must be hungry'

He walked to his room and brought out his mayo from his secret stash.

"Eating dog food again Hijikata san?" Sougo said from behind.

Hijikata turned back and saw Sougo leaning against his doorstep. "Sougo, you bastard, you need to learn to enjoy fine cuisine,"

"You should know that dog food is very unhealthy for you, and I would hate it if something happened to you," Sougo said as he smirked and left.

Hijikata watched as Sougo disappeared.

The feeling in his stomach grew.

Suddenly Yamazaki appeared.

"Ah, Hijikata san. You have a night shift with Okita taichou," he said.

Ah…the painful feeling in his stomach couldn't get any worse.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

My, my, aren't we agitated today?

* * *

-Next Day

Saya entered Kondo's room wearing her new uniform. Kondo looked at her. "You know Saya chan, I could get a female version of your uniform," he said.

She shook her head. "I'm okay with this uniform Kondo sama, what is it that you need?"

Kondo looked a bit grave. "Yesterday, Sougo and Toshi went and did a night shift together, but they never returned,"

Saya looked shocked. "You mean they're kidnapped?"

Kondo shook his head. "I don't know that yet, but I need you to go look around town for them. Toshi and Sougo are probably uncovering an underground market so be sure to cover those spots," he said.

"Kondo sama, I haven't been here for a while and…." Saya trailed off.

"Ah! Sorry, sorry Saya chan. If you want I can have Yamazaki go with you," he said.

Saya smiled shortly. "That would be nice Kondo sama," she said.

"Yamazaki!" Kondo called.

Yamazaki appeared at the door holding his badminton. "Yes Kondo san?"

"You will be accompanying Saya chan with her mission," he said.

Saya gave him a small wave.

Oh how he wished that he was in a different anime.

* * *

It was silent as Yamazaki drove into the city with Saya. She remained quiet and stared at the buildings in wonder. "Hey, what's that tall tower?" she asked.

"Uh, I'm sorry Saya san but shouldn't we be looking for Okita taichou and Hijikata san?" Yamazaki said sheepishly.

Saya looked at him and gave him a small smirk. "That's right. Kondo sama said that we should check the underground markets," she said.

After a few more uncomfortable moments, Saya spoke. "I see that Hijikata san and Sougo san are really close,"

Yamazaki nodded and smiled. "Yeah, they were childhood friends, they grew up with each other," he said.

She smiled a bit and narrowed her eyes. "I see…"

"But Sougo taichou always tries to kill off Hijikata san," Yamazaki said laughing as he remembered how Sougo tried to feed Hijikata rat poison mixed with mayo.

Saya raised her eyebrow. "What?"

Yamazaki turned to an alley and stopped the car. "I know a black market that's near here Saya san," he said getting out of the car. Saya stepped out and coughed at the dirty air. It smelled like her district a little. Yamazaki took off his uniform jacket and wore a blue jacket that looked similar to those jackets in that one anime with tennis. Saya looked at him. Yamazaki saw her staring at him and laughed awkwardly. "Ah, your street disguise clothes are in the back Saya san," he said.

Saya looked back and saw a red collar t shirt. She grabbed it and turned to Yamazaki. "Turn around please," she said. Yamazaki quickly turned around as she took off the top and dressed into the red t shirt. "Alright, let's go," she said as she adjusted the collar. Both headed down the stairs of the alley and found themselves in a large black market.

"Alright…it shouldn't be that hard to find two officers," she whispered to Yamazaki.

* * *

"Hijikata san, I need to pee," Sougo said.

Hijikata looked at Sougo. 'He's probably planning to pretend to pee so that I could let my guard down. Well it won't happen today Sougo!'

Hijikata turned to Sougo. "Yeah, I need to go too,"

As Sougo turned to the corner, Hijikata turned to his corner and secretly looked at Sougo. 'I knew it! He wasn't planning to pee at all!' he thought. Then suddenly, sounds of water dripping echoed in the empty room. Hijikata eyes widened. He turned to his corner. 'Damn it! He is peeing!' Hijikata thought. 'What the hell is Sougo planning?'

As Sougo finished, he turned to Hijikata. "Hijikata san, aren't you going to pee as well?" he asked.

Hijikata laughed nervously. "Ah, it seems that I don't need to at all," He zipped his pants without knowing that his ginger was out. Few droplets of blood fell on the floor with Hijikata's tears.

* * *

After many hours spent of searching for the two missing officers, Yamazaki went back to the place where he and Saya was supposed to meet and sat down. He rested his legs and searched for Saya.

"Yamazaki san,"

Yamazaki turned to see Saya holding a bunch of illegal items. His mouth dropped open. "Saya san! What are you doing?" he shouted.

She dropped the illegal items and picked up one. "Look, it's an Italian gun," she said holding a rusty silver gun.

"You shouldn't have bought those! Those are all fake Saya san! It's a black market, everyone scams you!" he said.

Saya shrugged. "Who said I bought them?" she said.

Yamazaki face fell. "But you're an officer! You can't steal from criminals!" he shouted.

Suddenly, everything stopped. All the criminals turned towards Saya and Yamazaki.

"Nice going Yamazaki san," Saya said patting on his back.

Yamazaki whimpered as the criminals closed in on them.

* * *

"There's a cuubert inside; a grape favored cuubert," Sougo said.

"How the hell is that supposed to help?" Hijikata said in dismay.

Sougo sighed. "He probably didn't want us to starve before his game ends." He said as he brought the cuubert to Hijikata.

"So, can I have the lower longer part Hijikata san?" Sougo asked.

Hijikata looked at the cuubert. "The lower part?"

Sougo pointed at the cuubert. "The one that has the cap,"

Hijikata looked at Sougo.

An argument of how to eat a cuubert will soon begin.

* * *

Saya wiped the blood off her nose. Yamazaki drove like a mad man into the streets, receiving bad mouthing from others.

"Why couldn't you fight them off like you did before?" Yamazaki asked. His face was covered with bruises and dried blood.

She shrugged. "I guess I didn't feel like fighting,"

Yamazaki looked at her. "We were almost killed!" he cried.

She looked at him and wiped the dried blood off his face. "Watch the road Yamazaki san,"

Yamazaki turned to see him almost running an old lady over. He turned the car around, barely missing the old lady. The old lady cursed at him as he drove away.

"Where's the next black market Yamazaki san?" Saya asked as she looked at her face at the mirror. Unlike Yamazaki, she had escaped with just a bloodied nose.

"What? We aren't going to another one! That one was enough for today!" he said.

Saya looked at him. "Kondo sama said that we were to check on all the black markets. He said there are eleven in total. Now let's hurry up Yamazaki san," she said.

Yamazaki cried on the inside.

* * *

"Sougo hang in there!" Hijikata shouted. He carried Sougo over his back and ran through the empty building. He had to act fast. Within a few hours, the Shinsengumi would explode. As he ran, suddenly, the ground below him collapsed. Hijikata fell into the hole, only to be held from falling to his demise by Sougo's dying body. He looked up, he had a faint grip on the weak structure of the building but soon he was going to bring Sougo down with him. He looked at the chain.

'I got to break this chain somehow,' he thought.

What should he do? What can he do?

Yamazaki jumped into the car as Saya shot the oncoming criminals with the bazooka. But not knowing how to use it, she missed and hit the black market instead, sending a part of it into the heavens.

"Yamazaki san, I think you should keep going until we get to the other side of the town," Saya said.

Yamazaki didn't reply and quickly stepped on the gas pedal, leaving the criminals in the dust. Saya coughed at the dust and sat back in the passenger seat. "Alright, we could check of the coast black market off the list. We just have seven more to go Yamazaki san," she said smirking.

He groaned both in pain and misery. He had a couple of his fingers broken after he tried to punch a guy that was twice his size and it made it hard for him to drive. "Couldn't we drop by at the hospital for a few hours Saya san?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, I'm quite fine Yamazaki san, but thank you for worrying about me," she said.

Yamazaki cried.

* * *

Hijikata's screams disappeared with him into the black darkness as he fell. Sougo dropped the collar and wiped the cuubert.

It's time for him to get back to the Shinsengumi before Kondo san gets worried.

As he exited the building, a heavy hand fell on Sougo's shoulder. Sougo turned to see Hijikata breathing heavily with blood spurting from his head.

"Ah Hijikata san. I was looking for you." Sougo said.

Hijikata made no response and went for a grab on Sougo's neck.

* * *

"What did we do there? We didn't do anything wrong this time!" Yamazaki shouted as he avoided bullets.

Saya ran besides him. "That was the problem. We weren't doing anything wrong. We're in a black market Yamazaki san. We looked like good guys by doing nothing wrong and this is what happened," she said.

A large group of foreign criminals followed after them, shooting after them.

"Okay, we can cross the foreign black market off the list; just two more Yamazaki san," she said coughing.

Yamazaki screamed.

* * *

"….and so that's what happened Kondo san. Hijikata san was kidnapped and I used every ounce of my energy to save him," Sougo said.

Kondo gave Sougo a large slap on the back and laughed out loud before Hijikata could say a word. "That's my Sougo! Always taking care of others!" he said proudly.

Sougo smirked. "You should make me the vice commander Kondo san," Sougo said.

"Like that will ever happen Sougo, you manipulating bastard," Hijikata said lighting a cigarette.

"Go fall off a building and die Hijikata san---oh yeah that failed,"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It's called Home.

* * *

Yamazaki collapsed in front of the Shinsengumi. Saya dragged him back to the porch and laid him down. She collapsed next to him and breathed softly. She coughed a bit more and sighed deeply.

"Saya san, are you sick?" Yamazaki asked hoarsely.

Saya closed her eyes. "No, it's all the sudden exercises I got today Yamazaki san," she said slowly. "It's bad for you if you force yourself to exercise you know,"

Yamazaki laughed softly. He was so happy to be back alive and all in one piece too. Suddenly he felt a stab of pain on his side.

"Get out of the way Yamazaki," Sougo said.

Yamazaki and Saya both quickly rose. "Okita taichou?" Yamazaki said. "You're alive!"

"We thought Sougo and Hijikata san were missing," Saya said.

Sougo looked at Saya's face. Everything was fine except for her battered clothes and a dried up blood mark sticking out of her nose.

"What did you two do?" he asked.

"We went looking for Okita taichou and Hijikata san at the black markets," Yamazaki said showing Okita his broken fingers.

Saya coughed.

"Did you catch something Saya?" Sougo asked. ('What about me?' –Yamazaki D8)

Saya shook her head and stood up. "It's all the exercise I got today," she said smirking.

* * *

Saya dropped onto her futon. Her first mission drained all of her energy.

She smirked. She felt so alive. All that running and escaping pumped her heart. She placed her hand on her beating chest. She loved the feeling of rush and action.

She sat up, just in time to see Hijikata walk by her door. She called to him.

"Hello Hijikata san. I heard that Sougo saved you from some certain doom," she said.

He stopped and inhaled on his cigarette. "That Sougo bastard, spreading false rumors," he muttered exhaling the smoke.

Saya started coughing. Hijikata looked at her. "Can't handle smoke?" he asked her.

She wiped her mouth and shook her head. "It's the exercise. I shouldn't have made myself run," she said.

He smirked and walked away, leaving a trail of smoke behind him, fading.

She closed the door to her room and placed her hand onto her chest again.

"Still pumping,"

She walked over to the mirror. Her pale reflection stared back. She frowned at herself and sat back down on the bed. She still hated the color gold. Her tainted eyes separated her from the world. Everyone judged by her eyes, calling her 'half' or 'freak'. All because she had a foreign mother.

She sighed.

She still remembered the day her mother abandoned her. She was barely two but she still remembered her mother and her father's face. Both had decided that it was better for them to leave the 'infected' child behind and forget about everything. Her father was a noble and her mother was the daughter of a powerful figure. If word that got out that they had a secret child, they would lose everything.

Saya watched as they drove her to a dark district. She remembered everything. Her father was a political figure and held dark brown with black eyes. Her mother was a foreign and held blonde hair and golden eyes. They were both beautiful and powerful; and cruel. They did not name her, which made it so much easier to throw her away. They never did grow onto her. When the car came to a stop, her so called mother pushed her out onto the arms of another lady. That lady was the owner of a brothel that belonged to a yakuza. Saya was too young to start working so she cleaned the place and helped serve meals.

Saya closed her eyes.

On her sixteenth birthday, they had sold her to a yakuza leader. She refused to give herself up and ran….only to meet her husband.

She coughed and smiled.

Outside her room, Hijikata listened to her coughs and movements. He extinguished his cigarette and rubbed his shoulder. Things were becoming strange for him. His room wasn't even near here. His room was in the other direction yet he found himself at Saya's room. What was going on?

He covered his mouth with shock. Was he falling for Saya?

He shook his head and quickly headed towards his room. 'No…that's not possible'

Not looking while walking, he bumped into Sougo who fell backwards. Hijikata stopped and looked at Sougo who was now on the floor, rubbing his head.

"Maa Hijikata san, you should really watch where you're going," Sougo said standing back up. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Uh, I was, uh, looking…for some mayo," Hijikata said stammering.

Sougo looked at Hijikata and raised his eyebrow. "Uh, okay Hijikata san. Whatever you say," he said walking away.

Hijikata sighed and rubbed his head. Well, part of lie was kind of true. He needed some mayo right now.

Sougo walked into Saya's room to see her lying on her bed. Saya quickly stood up as Sougo entered.

"Ah, Sougo san," she said in surprise.

Sougo leaned on her doorstep. "Are you feeling a bit better?" he asked.

She smiled a little and nodded. "I'm a bit hungry though"

He smirked. "Let's go eat together then,"

* * *

Saya chewed on the beef boringly and swallowed it. "Ah….Sougo san, can I ask you a question?"

Sougo looked up from his noodles and nodded.

"It seems that you and Hijikata san are really close but what I don't get is why you try to kill him," she said.

Sougo swallowed the noodles and wiped his mouth with the napkin. "You see, he is the vice president of the Shinsengumi while I'm just a captain of the squad. I respect Kondo san a lot and I don't think that Hijikata san has the potential to be second in command, Kondo san deserves better," He took a sip on his water. "Hijikata san is always smoking and getting angry at everything. The second in command shouldn't be like that,"

She looked at him and raised her eyebrow. "Then how should the second in command be?"

Sougo smirked and pointed to himself. "Like me,"

She laughed and then started coughing.

Sougo stared at her. "Are you alright?"

She laughed nervously and wiped her mouth. "I choked on the meat," she said.

He chuckled. "How's Edo for you?" he asked her.

She looked outside of the window. "It's nothing like my old district but I getting used to it," she said with a sigh.

"Do you miss your district?"

She shook her head slowly. "I…don't know. I don't know why I should be missing it. That district was full of corruption and chaos. I don't know why I miss it so much," she said narrowing her eyes.

Sougo smirked again. "Maybe you miss the chaos. You're probably used to seeing bad things happen daily and now since you don't see it much, you miss it,"

She smiled. "Maybe"

Maybe it was kind of true. Maybe she did miss her district. Or maybe she just missed the people she befriended there. Yeah, that was probably it. She couldn't miss the beatings she received and the rude people she met. Everyday when she had go pick up things, street kids would follow her and try to beat her up and steal her things. She would have to run everyday from them; losing the things would mean more beatings by the brothel owner.

She took a sip on her drink. "Shall we return Sougo san?"

He rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Yeah"

Sougo and Saya left the restaurant after paying their bills. As soon as they stepped out, a warm breeze enveloped them. She sighed and looked at Sougo. "It's a beautiful night right Sougo san?" she said.

Sougo gave her a little smirk. "Everyday is a beautiful night to you," he said.

She laughed and looked at the navy sky.

* * *

A pair of binoculars stared at the couple from afar. Yamazaki chuckled as Sougo and Saya walked away together.

"What's so funny Yamazaki?" Hijikata asked smoking.

"I feel like I'm watching two Okita taichou(s)," Yamazaki said lowering his binoculars. "Saya san and Okita taichou are so similar to each other, it's amazing,"

Hijikata looked at the sky. Why did he agree to spy on Sougo and Saya's dinner? "Really?" he asked lazily.

Yamazaki nodded vigorously. "I feel like Okita taichou has married his long lost twin sister,"

Hijikata smirked.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

The Romantic Plan

* * *

Saya woke up to birds singing, only to stop abruptly with another sound. She walked outside to see Sougo holding a fly swatter besides a fallen nest. She looked at him with an open mouth and started laughing.

"Too cruel Sougo san," she said.

He gave her a small smile and went up to her. She looked at him strangely as he continued to advance towards her. She backed away slowly laughing nervously until her back met the wall. He brought his hand besides her head and bent his head to her level.

"Are you nervous?" he asked her smirking.

She blushed madly and turned her head to the side. "N-no," she stammered.

He looked at her red face and laughed. He stepped back from her and crossed his arms. "Don't forget that we're married Saya,"

She stared at him with her flushed face. She then broke into a small laughter.

"Too cruel Sougo san," she said grinning.

Sougo smiled at her and walked to the living room. "I'll be going to a mission now," he said.

"….with Hijikata san?" she asked.

Sougo stopped and looked at her without turning his head all the way. "….Yeah," he said as he continued to walk.

She looked after him. A sudden pang of jealously fell upon her. She rubbed her neck and sat on the porch. Her grin was gone and her face turned back into the normal color. She lowered her head and looked at the dusty ground.

She started coughing.

Damn dusts.

"Ano, Saya san," Yamazaki called.

Saya turned around and stood up. "Yes Yamazaki san?"

"Kondo san wants to have a word with you," he said.

* * *

"Ah, Saya chan and Yamazaki kun, come on in and sit down here," Kondo said merrily.

Saya and Yamazaki entered and sat down. "Do you have another mission for us Kondo sama?" she asked.

Kondo nodded. "This special mission will include both of you and…me," he said.

"What is it? Are the terrorists planning to attack again Kondo san?" Yamazaki asked.

Kondo shook his head. "I need both of you…." He trailed off and started blushing. "You see today is a very special day," he said emphasizing on the word 'very'.

Saya raised her eyebrow. "Special day?" she asked. "Is it your anniversary?"

Kondo suddenly turned deep red and chuckled. "It might be today…that Otae chan and I become an item!" he said dramatically.

Yamazaki groaned as Saya looked at Kondo. "So why do you need us Kondo sama?" she asked.

"I must get ready to propose to her!" he said suddenly standing up not listening to Saya. "I could see it now, I proposing to her in the most romantic way, with beautiful background music playing. She's crying with happiness and accepting my proposal and—"

"Ah Kondo san! How do you know that Otae san will accept you now?" Yamazaki interrupted.

Kondo pointed at both of them. "That's where both of you come in! I've already sent Sougo and Toshi to create the 'beautiful atmosphere' somewhere. So I need both of you to pose as my admirers," he said.

Yamazaki's face fell as Saya wore a disturbed look on her face.

Kondo placed his hands on Saya's and Yamazaki's shoulders. "I'm counting on both of you to make this my greatest day in my life," he said.

Saya and Yamazaki sighed. It was hard to say no to someone who was kind towards them.

"Alright Kondo san, what should we wear?" Saya asked.

* * *

Kondo walked into the public, looking cool with sunglasses and a business suit. Yamazaki, now known as Yamaki chan, followed Kondo behind, wearing a pink kimono to hide his manly figure. Saya followed behind, wearing a purple kimono.

"Does my wig look okay?" Yamaki asked.

Saya stared at him. "Yamazaki san, you're starting to sound more of a girl,"

Yamaki sweat dropped and laughed nervously. "You know, we need to pull this off perfectly for Kondo san,"

Saya nodded. "You're right Yamazaki san,"

Saya and Yamazaki both started giggling like two school girls and chased after Kondo. Now since both Saya and Yamazaki were grown to be a man (the shogun taught Saya to be a man and pound mochi), both of them sounded like rats instead of school girls. But seeing how feminine and cute Yamazaki and Saya were, people saw them as girls instead of two cross dressers.

"Kondo san, please take a walk with us~" Yamaki cooed.

"Kondo san, you said that we were going to spend the day together," Saya complained.

Kondo couldn't help but laugh out loud at them but quickly stopped when he saw his Otae was coming by. Kondo then turned to the 'girls'. "I'm sorry ladies, but my heart belongs to Otae chan," he said rather loudly. Otae saw him and narrowed her eyes and turned the other way. Kondo's mouth dropped open as Otae walked the other way—rather in a fast pace.

Yamaki elbowed Saya. Saya saw how Kondo's fall fell as Otae walked away. Saya grabbed onto Kondo and squealed. "Kondo san is all mine~" she said out loud.

Yamaki grabbed Kondo onto his other arm. "No he's mine!" (s)He shouted. Then Yamaki and Saya started to argue over Kondo, attracting attention around the place.

"He likes me way better than you!" Saya shouted.

Yamaki stuck 'her' tongue out at her.

The battle of cats began.

* * *

Sougo untied the musicians. "When you see a brown haired lady walking, that's your cue to start playing," he said.

The frightened musicians nodded vigorously, not wanting to piss off the sadistic again. Hijikata lit another cigarette and started smoking.

After capturing the musicians from on their way to the concert, Sougo had spent several hours on redecorating the place where Kondo and Otae was supposed to meet. No. That wasn't right. Sougo had spent several hours on ordering the musicians on how to decorate the place. While Sougo was doing his business, Hijikata sent several letters to Otae, telling her that he was a mysterious and handsome person who wanted to meet her here.

He looked at his watch. Otae was supposed to be here five minutes ago. He looked over to Sougo who was sadistically laughing at the terrified musicians.

"Oi Sougo, where is Otae san?" he asked.

Sougo stopped laughing and turned to Hijikata. "That was Hijikata san's job," he said.

"Damn it, maybe she figured out that it was Kondo," Hijikata said inhaling on his cigarette.

Sougo picked up his bazooka and aimed at Hijikata. "Don't worry Hijikata san, I'll end your shame for you," he said pulling the trigger.

Hijikata whipped his head around just to see a large bullet coming at him. He lunged for the bushes as the bullet exploded on the tree that Hijikata was near.

"Ah Hijikata san, you can't do that," Sougo said.

"Damn it Sougo you bastard! This is not the time!" Hijikata shouted at him.

Sougo walked over to him and handed him a tanto. Hijikata looked at him with confusion.

"Commit seppuku and die Hijikata san," he said.

The tanto made a 'thwack' sound as it made contact with Sougo's head.

* * *

Otae turned around to see two attractive girls fighting over the gorilla. She wondered why the two girls would fight over him.

"He's mine!" both of the girls shouted.

People stopped by and watched as the two girls pulled a gorilla looking man by his arms.

"Eyah, Yamazaki….Saya….this really hurts," Kondo whispered to them.

Yamaki and Saya, ignoring him, continued to tug at his arms shouting 'he's mine!'

As the pain grew, Kondo felt tears forming.

Suddenly, he felt pressure on his arms disappearing, as a figure stepped besides him.

"You two girls leave him alone!" Otae shouted as she pushed both girls away.

Saya and Yamaki both looked at Otae with surprise and stood up after falling backwards. Kondo never felt so happy in his life.

"Don't interfere lady! You don't even know him!" Saya asked.

Otae looked at Kondo briefly and turned to Saya. Saya looked at her and smirked. "Who are you to him?" she asked.

Otae narrowed her eyes. "I'm just his friend," she said flatly.

Kondo smiled weakly at Otae and stood up. "I'm sorry girls, but I'm not interested,"

Saya and Yamaki both took off 'crying' and disappeared behind the crowd. Kondo turned to Otae. "Thank you for helping me out Otae chan," he said.

Otae smiled. "My pleasure Kondo san and next time, tell your Shinsengumi not to send me letters. I was just about to go to them and give them a lesson." She turned and walked away.

"Oh and tell Yamazaki and he looks very pretty," she said.

Kondo chuckled. 'One day Otae chan….'

Yamaki and Saya ran back to Kondo as soon as Otae disappeared. "How did it go Kondo sama?" Saya asked.

Kondo smiled at the two. "Today just wasn't my day, but I won't give up yet. I'm one step closer to winning Otae chan's heart," he said.

Yamaki and Saya smiled at Kondo.

"Oh and by the way Yamazaki, Otae chan told me to tell you that you look very pretty," he said.

Yamazaki blushed and laughed as Saya and Kondo joined in.

"Ah, I forgot that Sougo and Toshi are still at the secret place waiting!" Kondo said.

"Don't worry Kondo san, we'll go and bring them," Saya said.

"Uh, Saya san, I can't let them, especially Okita taichou, see me like this," Yamazaki said sweat dropping.

Saya nodded. "Ok, I'll go alone, where are they Kondo sama?" she asked.

* * *

"Damn Kondo san is sure taking his time," Sougo said boringly.

"He probably failed again," Hijikata said smoking.

Suddenly, the musicians started to play. Sougo and Hijikata quickly rose from their hiding spots to see a figure with brown hair coming.

"That doesn't look like Otae san," Sougo whispered to Hijikata.

The distant figure waved at Hijikata and Sougo.

"That's definitely not Otae san," Hijikata replied.

The figure turned out to be Saya, waving her arm at them. "Sougo san, Hijikata san time to return back," she called.

Sougo stepped out of the bushes and walked towards Saya. "Did he fail?" he asked her.

She thought for a minute. "No, he's actually a step closer to winning her heart. She defended him today,"

"Damn it, then all this hard work that I did will just go to waste," Sougo said looking back at the musicians and the decoration.

Hijikata snorted. "All you did was order the musicians around," he said.

"Well, Sougo san and I can use it," Saya said blushing.

Sougo looked at her. He smiled and took her hand. Hijikata saw them and smirked. "I'll see you guys back at the HQ," he said as he walked away.

Sougo led Saya to a table with two chairs that were elegantly decorated. He sat her down first and then sat himself down. The musicians still played while secretly watching the two.

"Sougo san, this is really aristocratic," Saya said with a smirk. "I didn't know it was in you,"

Sougo replied with a smile. "I tend to surprise people,"

She smiled back. "Sougo san, did you ever think about the future?" she asked him.

He looked at her with surprise. "What do you mean?"

She stopped. 'Too early….'

"Like…are you planning to stay as an officer for the rest of your life?" she asked.

Sougo raised his eyebrow at her. He had thought that she was talking about something else. "I feel like being a member of the Shinsengumi is the only life choice for me," he said.

She nodded. "I see…"

She looked at him and smiled. "How did you get the musicians for Kondo san?"

He smirked. "They were willing to play for Kondo san, as a way of saying thanks for protecting them,"

The musicians looked at each other.

Saya laughed. Sougo looked at her deeply and touched her face gently. Before Saya could act, Sougo locked his lips with her. After a few seconds, Sougo released her. Saya looked at him with her red face. He smiled at her.

"I love you Saya," he said.

Hijikata stood nearby, behind the tree. The stomach pains weren't stomach pains. He was jealous. After seeing them kiss, his pain grew worse. Hijikata hurried away, before they spotted him.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

Pool Party

* * *

Sougo lay restless on his futon.

Today he had kissed his wife for the first time. His first kiss.

It didn't feel like a first kiss however.

He thought he had loved her. He loved her looks and her smiles but something about her felt…empty. He needed to know if he had truly loved her or not. So he made moves towards her. He flirted with her a bit. He kissed her.

He felt like he was forcing himself to love her.

But at the same time he knew he loved her. He wanted to see her face everyday. He wanted to be with her at every waking moment.

When he had seen her for the first time at her district, he was completely awed by her beauty. He wanted to save her and bring her with him. He wanted her so much. But now, he realizes that only a part of him loves her. But what about the other part?

He turned and fussed around his futon.

'I love her. I love Saya.' He thought.

'right?'

* * *

Saya was still shaken after her first kiss. Sougo had suddenly grabbed her and pulled her into a deep kiss. Their kiss was so romantic and sweet. She smiled happily and hugged her pillow. Gaps between were closing and Sougo and she were getting more…intimate. She blushed.

Her first kiss was so wonderful.

She closed her eyes and tried to fall into a deep sleep.

She started coughing. Damn winds must be getting to her.

Suddenly, the doors opened to her room.

"Sougo san?"

* * *

Hijikata couldn't sleep. After what he saw and what happened, he couldn't fall asleep. The feeling in his heart drove him crazy. He had told Kondo that the pain was from his stomach. Later he was forced to eat a bowl of bland rice porridge. That didn't help at all. Smoking and mayo didn't help either.

He rose from his futon and sighed.

Does he like Saya?

He thought of her. His mind brought forth an image of Saya's sarcastic face. Her mouth mouthed 'Hijikata san'. He shook off the image. He blushed and laid back on the futon.

"Damn it"

* * *

Next Day

"Good morning Okita taichou, Hijikata san, and Saya san!" Yamazaki shouted happily.

The three scowled at him and returned to sleeping on the table. Bags were visible under their eyes.

"Some turn off the sun…" Sougo muttered.

"You can't turn off the sun Sougo," Hijikata said irritatingly. "And besides, you're wearing an eye mask so why are you complaining?"

"The sun rays could still pierce through the eye mask Hijikata san," Sougo muttered. "Go die,"

Kondo entered the room, smiling brightly. "Good morning Shinsengumi!" he said merrily.

The three groaned and muttered something about sending the gorilla back to Skull Island.

"What's wrong Sougo, Toshi, Saya?" Kondo asked.

"They didn't get enough sleep last night," Yamazaki whispered.

Kondo looked at the three's heads lopped on the table. Saya coughed as she shifted into a more comfortable position.

"But today is the day the Shinsengumi gets to go to the pool for free!" Kondo complained. "Now everyone get ready!"

The three groaned and pulled themselves up to get ready.

Saya lazily pulled off her top and wore her summer kimono and dragged herself outside. Sougo was already there using Hijikata as a chair, sleeping. Hijikata was too tired to act and fell asleep in a weird crouching position.

"Alright everyone! Let's go!" Kondo said excitedly. Yamazaki and the rest of Shinsengumi followed quickly after him with Saya and then Sougo dragging Hijikata.

* * *

Pool

"Wow, this pool is really huge!" Yamazaki exclaimed.

"I know! I befriended the owner here and we get to use the pool once every month!" Kondo said proudly.

Everyone took off their shirts and jumped into the pool, except for the three who fell asleep on the beach benches.

"Come on Saya san! The water is really great," Yamazaki called.

Saya waved her hand lazily at him and muttered something.

"Sougo, Toshi, stop sleeping and get into the pool!" Kondo shouted.

Sougo stood up, dazed, and pulled Hijikata. Hijikata stood up dazed as well and followed Sougo without thinking. Then Sougo kicked him into the pool and went back to his bench. "Go…jump into a pool….and drown Hijikata san," Sougo muttered as he fell asleep on the bench.

Hijikata, now fully awake, quickly swam up for air. He gasped for air and turned to Sougo with an angry face. He pulled himself out of the pool and dragged Sougo's bench and threw it into the pool. Sougo's body slowly surfaced, with Sougo staring at Hijikata with signs of homicide in his eyes.

"Hijikata san, you're going to regret that," Sougo muttered as he pulled himself out of the pool.

Hijikata grinned at Sougo as both stared at each other, daring the other to make a move.

Saya felt cold drops of water on her back. She opened her eyes just in time to see Kondo about to cannon ball jump into the pool in front of her. Her eyes widened at the large oncoming splash made by Kondo. The water drenched Saya's whole body, leaving nothing dry. Saya shuddered at the cold water. She looked at Kondo who was laughing.

"Sorry Saya chan!" he shouted laughing.

She clenched her teeth from shaking and moved to a different bench. The hot bench warmed her body up, just as Yamazaki jumped into the pool in front of her. Again, she was drenched. Yamazaki turned to Saya and laughed.

"So sorry Saya san! I didn't see you there," he said.

Saya stood back up and walked over to the last warm bench and sat herself down. She wasn't going to let anyone else get her soaked. As she tried to keep awake, her vision slowly faded. Seconds later, she fell asleep in a sitting position.

Saya woke up from a sudden movement. It was too late when she had realized that Yamazaki, Kondo, and five others were holding her bench high and was about to throw her into the pool.

"Wait!" she yelled. Too late. She was thrown into the pool. She felt a rush of coldness around her. She surfaced just as the men who threw her were in mid-air. She gasped at the sight. They all jumped in, creating a giant splash. Saya struggled to stay up but ended up swallowing water in the process. Suddenly Yamazaki shouted 'Water fight!' which ended with Saya drinking more dirty water. She made her way to the side and pulled herself up, coughing up the water. She looked at the Shinsengumi who were now pelting each other with water. She laughed at the sight. Edo's Shinsengumi was certainly different than her district.

Sougo wrestled Hijikata on the ground. Both struggled with each other until they rolled into the middle of the water fight. Sougo and Hijikata dropped onto the floor of the pool and quickly resurfaced.

"Take that Hijikata san!" Sougo shouted as he started to pelt water at Hijikata.

Hijikata blocked his face from the water and used his free hand to throw water back at Sougo.

Kondo laughed at the two fighting. "Just like the old times right Toshi, Sougo?" he said laughing.

Hijikata and Sougo both grinned as they continued their water fight.

Saya watched as the two fought and laughed. She smiled at the sight.

'They look like they're having so much fun' she thought.

Her smile disappeared. A sad look crossed her face. Saya lowered her face and started to cough again.

Damn swimming pool water.

* * *

"Thank you!" the Shinsengumi shouted at the manager as they bowed. The manager laughed and shook hands with Kondo.

"Thanks Daichi, I'll see you next week," Kondo said smirking.

Daichi nodded and waved goodbye at the Shinsengumi. "Good bye everyone!"

Saya walked behind the Shinsengumi slowly. She didn't have much fun as everyone else but she enjoyed watching them having fun. She coughed again. Guess she didn't get all the pool water out of her systems.

Sougo came up from behind and held her hand. He smiled at her. "Why didn't you join in?" he asked her.

She smiled at him and blushed. "I still felt a bit tired from having no sleep last night," she said turning deep red. She watched as Yamazaki and the other members of the Shinsengumi laughed out loud together. She smiled again. "But I had fun watching you guys,"

Sougo looked at her. She coughed again. "Saya….are you hiding something from me?" he asked her with concern.

She shook her head and continued to avoid his face. "No…I'm not. I just drank a lot of swimming pool water and I'm trying to get them out,"

"I wasn't talking about the coughing," he said.

She smiled weakly and held his hand tightly. "I don't have anything from you Sougo san. If I did, I would have probably told you by now,"

Sougo narrowed his eyes. She was avoiding his eyes. She was hiding something. But what?

Saya didn't want to admit it. She wanted to tell him so much but at the same time she was ashamed.

She was jealous of the relationship Hijikata had with Sougo.

It was a silly thing for her to jealous of. Hijikata and Sougo were raised together which explains their brotherly relationship. But she couldn't help it. She was jealous of both of them.

Her eyes widened at her thought.

Why was she jealous of both of them? She could understand why she was jealous of Hijikata but why Sougo? Why was she jealous of Sougo?

She sighed and looked at the orange sky.

"the sky's beautiful as usual," she said with a sigh.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

New Leaf

* * *

Sougo sat in the living room with Hijikata in silence. Hijikata was polishing his sword while Sougo watched his favorite TV show. Sougo looked at Hijikata out of boredom. Hijikata was too busy examining his sword to notice that Sougo was watching him.

'I wonder what Saya was hiding,' he thought.

Hijikata stopped polishing his sword and looked up to see Sougo staring at him.

"What?" Hijikata asked annoyingly.

Sougo turned back to his show which pissed off Hijikata even more.

"Tch" Hijikata said as he sheathed his sword.

"Hijikata san," Sougo suddenly said

Hijikata looked at Sougo with annoyance. "What is it?"

"If a woman is hiding something from you, do you demand her to tell you what it is or do you wait for her to say it herself?" Sougo asked.

Hijikata raised his eyebrow at Sougo. "Saya is hiding something from you? Like what?"

"That's the thing Hijikata san. She won't even give me a hint," Sougo said. He narrowed his eyes at the TV hostess. "I feel like I've done something wrong to upset her,"

Hijikata looked at the TV show. He had a hunch that Saya was probably upset that Sougo didn't spend any time with her. Sougo was too busy fighting with him. But he wasn't going to say it. He might be wrong.

"I don't know either," Hijikata said with a sigh.

Sougo turned off the TV and stood up. "I thought you would know because Kondo san told me how you chased skirts you perverted old man," Sougo said as he walked away.

"Damn it Sougo! Don't believe what Kondo tells you!" Hijikata shouted after him.

He watched as Sougo's back disappeared into the halls. He couldn't feel but a little guilty. He felt like he was ripping the two apart.

* * *

Sougo walked over to Saya's room. She was asleep on her futon, with her facing the wall. Sougo looked at her back and sighed. He sat down on the doorstep and leaned against it.

"What are you hiding?" he asked her quietly.

Saya started coughing heavily until she rose up to cover her mouth. Sougo quickly went over to her side and help her up.

"Saya are you sick?" Sougo asked with alarm.

She covered her mouth and continued to cough. She looked at him with tearful eyes and shook her head. She pointed at the junk food she ate and continued to cough.

"Saya don't lie to me!" Sougo exclaimed.

Saya ceased coughing and started to inhale slowly. She looked at him and shook her head again. "I'm not lying Sougo san. I'm not sick, I just suddenly felt like coughing a lot,"

Sougo looked at her with a scornful look. "Why won't you tell me anything?" he asked her with a hurtful look.

Her eyes widened a bit at his expression and then smiled at him. "Because there is nothing to tell you Sougo san. I told you, I just felt like coughing,"

Sougo sighed and sat besides her.

"If you're ill, then tell me," he told her.

She nodded and fell asleep on her futon. "You should get some rest Sougo san," she said sleepily.

He looked at her and sighed again. He was tired but he didn't want to leave her. He wanted to know what she was hiding.

* * *

Next Day

Saya woke up with Yamazaki calling her name. Sougo had left to his room a few hours after she had fallen….well pretended to fall asleep.

"Yes Yamazaki san?" she called, getting out of the futon. But before she got out, she saw her reflection. Her eyes had dark circles under them. She needed to hide them or else Sougo would find out that she couldn't sleep for the past days. She opened the bag of makeup she was given by the yakuza leader that bought her and took out an eye shadow applier. She quickly applied red eye shadow around her dark circles and covered them up. She stepped outside to see Sougo coming out of his room.

He stared at her. "Ah…good morning Saya…you're wearing makeup," he said.

She smiled. "I thought I'd try something new," she lied.

He smirked at her and walked with her to the living room.

Yamazaki quickly grabbed Sougo and pulled him into Kondo's room. Yamazaki stepped out seconds later and pulled Saya into another room.

"Yamazaki san, what's going on?" she asked him.

"There has been a threat sent to the Shinsengumi this morning. Some terrorist sent Kondo san a message that tells him that the Edo Tower will explode if he doesn't break up the Shinsengumi," Yamazaki said darkly.

Saya's eyes widened. "What is he going to do?" she asked him.

"I heard that Kondo san is going to get everyone undercover to find the bomb and detonate it," Yamazaki said.

Saya looked at him. Yamazaki was wearing Yamaki outfit again. "So you're going in as a girl again?" she asked him.

Yamazaki blushed. "Well…this was the only disguise I could think of," he said.

She stared at him and laughed. Then Sougo and Hijikata came out, with the rest of Shinsengumi, wearing different disguises. Kondo san came out wearing his business outfit again. "Alright, let's go everyone!" he said.

Saya stood up and went to him. "Wait a minute Kondo sama; I don't have a disguise yet," she said.

Kondo placed his hand on Saya's shoulder. "Saya chan, I think you should sit this one out. I heard that you're sick with something," he said. Saya turned to Sougo who looked at her nonchalantly. She turned back to Kondo. "I'm sorry Saya." Kondo said. He patted her shoulder and left with the rest of the Shinsengumi.

"Wait a minute Kondo san, won't the terrorist know that we're going to try and stop the bomb if they notice that only one person is at the Shinsengumi?" Hijikata asked.

"That is why I've hired a bunch of people to pose as us!" Kondo said. He pointed to at a large group of men wearing Shinsengumi uniforms. "They will pose as us until we get back,"

Sougo turned back to see Saya walking away. He sighed.

Kondo patted him on his back. "You did the right thing Sougo," Kondo said.

Hijikata looked around. "Where did Yamazaki go?" he said.

Back at the Shinsengumi, Saya held a tight grasp on Yamazaki who was trying to break free.

"Kondo san! I'm still here!" he cried out.

"Sorry Yamazaki san, but I don't want to be all alone with a bunch of strangers," Saya said.

"Why me?" Yamazaki wailed.

"Because I'm angry at Sougo san and I don't know Hijikata san enough," she said.

She looked at the large group of men. They bowed at her as one stepped forward. "We will do our best to pose as the Shinsengumi," he said.

She nodded and pulled Yamazaki towards her. "Let's go eat something…." she said looking at Yamazaki up and down. "….Yamaki san"

Yamazaki sadly followed Saya outside towards a nearby ramen shop.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

Liar Liar Liar

* * *

Yamazaki followed after Saya as they entered the ramen shop. They sat down next to each other and opened the menus. But before Saya could have ordered a seafood ramen, a man burst into the shop. His eyes were wide and his breath was uneven. Yamazaki and Saya stared at the man named Yu.

"Saya san, Yamazaki san!" he shouted.

"Yes Yu san?" Yamazaki said.

"This is a set up! The bomb in Edo Tower is fake! And the people posing as the Shinsengumi…they're after someone in the cell!" he shouted.

Saya and Yamazaki glanced at each for a brief moment. Both quickly left the ramen shop and ran towards the Shinsengumi with Yu following close behind.

"Yamazaki san, do we have in the cell?" Saya asked.

Yamazaki eyes widened. "Oh no, they're going to release Kakihara!" he shouted.

"Who?" Saya asked. She started to cough. Damn these random exercises.

"Kakihara is a member of a famous yakuza. He is known for taking over small business and turning them into illegal organizations!" Yu shouted.

"We need to hurry!" Yamazaki shouted.

The three made it to the Shinsengumi HQ within seconds. All three unsheathed their katana and charged at the unsuspecting posers. Saya quickly stabbed the nearest yakuza member and grabbed his sword and stabbed the other. As the three Shinsengumi members fought with the fakes, Kakihara stepped out of the cell, adjusting his kimono. He sneered at the sight of the three fighting. He then entered the Shinsengumi compound and walked upstairs where the Shinsengumi kept the funding money.

Yamazaki spotted him and alerted Saya. "Saya san, he's going after the money!" he shouted.

Saya quickly dispatched the last one and raced upstairs with Yamazaki and Yu following close behind. As they hacked their way up, Saya continued to cough heavily. Damn these heavy exercises. Blood soaked her clothes and her skin as the yakuza members fell one by one by their blades.

"Which way is it to the vault?" she asked.

"It's near Kondo san's room!" Yu shouted. As members of the yakuza poured from random rooms, the three charged at them, without a second hesitation.

"Someone has to go and stop Kakihara!" Yu shouted.

"No, we need to stop him altogether! He's too strong!" Yamazaki shouted as he dodged a sword and stabbed a member in his waist. The man screamed in pain and fell as more members charged at them. It was hard to fight in a small hallway but one couldn't complain now. A nearby yakuza member fell, coughing blood onto Saya's face.

She quickly pushed Yu and Yamazaki out of the way as she swung her sword at the yakuza, severing limbs from their body parts. She grabbed Yamzaki's sword and swung both swords low, aiming at the legs of her enemies. She continued to stab and hack her way into the yakuza until the screaming stopped. A yakuza member made an attempt to slice her wrist but Saya quickly moved out of the way and stabbed him through the chin and out of the head. She then used Yamazaki's sword to cut off the arm of another member. She pulled out her sword from the yakuza's head and brought it down to a member that was trying to get up.

"S-she's a monster!" the survivors cried.

Saya rose and pulled out her sword out of the dead body and stared at them. She started to cough again and spat out the blood. As she walked closer to them, the yakuza stepped back until the walls met with them. She wiped her mouth and stared down at them. The yakuza cowered below her feet.

"Please spar-"

Yamazaki narrowed his eyes at Saya's cold act. The yazkuza's bodies fell on the floor with one swing. Blood expelled everywhere, coloring the hallway and the people red.

"Let's go" Saya said.

Yamazaki glanced at her. His eyes widened as she opened her mouth to spit.

'The inside of her mouth is full of blood....?' he thought. Instead of asking her if she was sick, he shut his mouth and followed Saya.

They had danger to deal with right now.

The doors swung open as a blood soaked Saya entered with Yu and Yamazaki. Kakihara rose from the vault and looked at them. He smirked at the sight of Saya and grabbed his sword.

"Kakihara, you are under arrest, drop your weapon, we've outnumbered you!" Yu shouted.

Kakihara smirked. Two heavily armed men rose behind him and unsheathed their swords. "Come," he said.

The three charged at the other three and clashed their swords with each other.

Yamazaki quickly dodged the oncoming attack by the enemy and swung his katana at the enemy's face. The enemy dodged the attack and punched Yamazaki on the stomach. Yamazaki fell forward and just as about the enemy was about to finish him off, Saya bumped into the enemy, causing him to stumble, giving Yamazaki enough time to recollect and attack again.

Saya watched as Yu and Yamazaki fought their opponents with skill. She looked at her enemy. Kakihara stared at her, wearing a strange grin. He pulled his brown hair back. "My, my, how have you grown," he said.

She stared at him. "What was that?" she asked.

"Don't you remember me? You're even wearing the makeup I bought you," he said grinning.

Her eyes widened. This was the man that had bought her a year ago.

He continued to smirk. "I was done looking for you after my men were ruthlessly beaten. You weren't worth my time," he said. "But when I didn't stop looking for your husband. I wanted my revenge on him and when I was captured by him and the other man; I found out that you were living here"

He laughed manically. "I saw how you fought with the other prisoners, I knew it was you," he continued. He pointed his sword at her. "Maybe instead of killing you, I should deflower you in front of your husband; that way I can both get revenge and my whore,"

"Shut up!" she screamed as she charged at him. She clashed swords with him and tried to push him down.

"You think you can win girl?" he said laughing as he pushed her backwards. "You're a girl! You can't win me!"

She charged again and swung her sword for his head. He dodged and kicked her in the stomach, forcing her to fall backwards. She coughed and stood back up. She ran towards him and brought her sword down on his arm. He quickly dodged and then suddenly, he felt a stab of pain on his neck. He fell forwards, coughing with blood. She started coughing as well as she brought her leg down. She smirked as blood dripped down her chin. "You're an old man, you can't win," she said.

He scowled at her and lunged at her.

* * *

"I found no bomb here Kondo san," Sougo called.

Kondo scratched his head. "I don't understand, if there if no bomb then why would the terrorist send a threat?"

"There is no sign of Yamazaki either," Sougo added.

Hijikata stayed silent. "What if this is a distraction? To keep us from somewhere else…"

"What do you mean?" Kondo asked.

"It's possible for them to create a false threat so that we would leave the Shinsengumi HQ defenseless," Hijikata said.

"There's nothing important in the Shinsengumi besides the funding money; you can't break into the safe without the code which only I know," Kondo said.

Hijikata narrowed his eyes. "Who do we have in the cell?"

Sougo eyes widened. His fists rolled into tight balls. Without a second wasted, he ran towards the Shinsengumi HQ.

* * *

Yamazaki blocked the oncoming attack and quickly punched the man square in the face, knocking him down. He then jumped on top of him and stabbed him both in the wrist, making him incapable of fighting. The man howled in pain as Yamazaki fell onto the wall and tried to catch his breath.

Yu was knocked into the hall by his opponent. As Yu struggled to get up, the man pinned him to the ground and tried to push his sword down to Yu's neck. Yu quickly moved his neck out of the way and punched the man with the tsukagashira (the sword's handle). The man stumbled backwards, clutching his face in pain. Yu quickly picked up his sheath and brought it down on the man's head, knocking him out. Yu quickly jumped back inside only to avoid a fatal injury by Kakihara.

Kakihara continued to hack away at Saya without giving Saya a chance to attack. Yamazaki suddenly appeared from behind and managed to cut Kakihara's arm but not fatally. Kakihara turned back to punish Yamazaki which gave an opening to Saya. She stabbed him in the stomach quickly and as deeply as possible. Kakihara fell onto the ground still holding Saya's sword in his stomach and fell sideways, expelling blood everywhere. He grunted in pain and glared at Saya with such hate.

"Damn bitch…" he muttered as he died.

Saya stumbled back and started to cough heavily. Her cough sounds became deeper and she couldn't control it any longer. She fell on her knees and coughed heavily.

"Saya san!" Yamazaki and Yu both shouted as they ran besides her. "Are you okay?" they asked her.

She nodded and coughed heavily.

"Saya!"

Saya looked up to see a breathless Sougo. She lowered her hand and smiled at him.

"Sougo san," she said weakly.

His eyes widened. Her mouth was stained with blood.

He hurried over to her, with the rest of the Shinsengumi following. Saya started to cough abruptly and each cough sounded worse than the last one. Droplets of blood fell from her mouth as Saya tried to control herself. She fell backwards, only to be caught by Sougo. She stared into his eyes as her mouth reddened.

"I lied. I'm sorry," she said smiling. She coughed again and covered her mouth.

Sougo stared at her and embraced her tightly.

"Saya…"


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

She's the One

* * *

"Here we are standing before the Shinsengumi HQ where a surprise rescue mission was held by the Mitami-kumi led by the infamous Kakihara. Three members of the Shinsengumi fought them off bravely and succeeded. What you see here is the outcome of the bloody event…."

"…and without giving up, for the safety of Edo's residents, the trio fought hard and won. We should remember times like these when the Shinsengumi fought to keep and maintain peace throughout Edo…"

Various reporters and TV station crews appeared and surrounded the Shinsengumi HQ, making reports about the slaying of Kakihara and his yakuza. The reporters were forbidden from seeing the trio as they were getting their injuries healed in the Shinsengumi HQ. Going to the hospital would mean no moment of peace for the trio so Kondo had decided to bring the doctors to them.

Yamazaki was able to heal faster so he came out for interviews. Immediately he was bombarded with reporters and cameras. Yu followed shortly after but had to go back when a reporter accidentally fell on him, re-opening his injuries.

Saya remained in her room, conscious as Sougo watched over her. She breathed slowly and looked at him.

"You should go out there and talk for me," she said through the mouth piece. She suddenly started coughing again, staining the mouth piece with her blood.

The nurses quickly came back in and replaced the mouth piece. Sougo stared at her with an upset face. His sister had left this way; he couldn't lose another like this. The doctor came in as the nurses cleared the room. He motioned Sougo to follow him. Sougo held Saya's hand. "I'll be back," he said. She smiled at him through her mouth piece.

Sougo stepped outside and looked at the doctor. "Tell me straight doctor, don't hold out on me just because I'm a kid," Sougo said.

The doctor smiled gently and rested his hand on Sougo's shoulder.

"She's going to make it," he said.

Sougo breathed out a sigh of relief.

"But there is a catch," the doctor said.

Sougo looked at the doctor.

"She needs to take this medicine everyday, but don't worry, this medicine isn't those expensive ones. They are actually consisted of herbs that cure Bronchitis and Pulmonary Tuberculosis," he said.

"How did she get this? What did she catch?" Sougo asked.

The doctor adjusted his glasses. "I am unsure of this illness, I haven't seen it before. Usually when someone coughs up blood, it means that they have an infected lung, but her lungs are perfectly normal. I believe that she has caught this illness when she was very young," The doctor sighed. "Make sure she takes the medicine everyday, she already took some today and she should be getting better." The doctor then turned and started to pack up his things.

"For how long?" Sougo asked the doctor.

The doctor stopped and looked at Sougo. "I believe until her coughing ceases," He picked up his things and motioned to the nurses. "She should stop coughing after tomorrow, but if she coughs ever again, it is strictly important that you send her to the hospital right away," he said.

* * *

After finally driving the reporters away, Hijikata went back to the HQ and sat down tiredly. He looked to towards Saya's room. He lit a cigarette and laid down. He was impressed on how Yamazaki, Yu, and Saya were able to bring the infamous Mitami-kumi down. He was even impressed on how Yamazaki managed to fight off without losing his head.

He exhaled, sending a trail of smoke to fade away.

Kondo san was with Sougo and Yamazaki, watching Saya over. Hijikata wondered if he should go over and watch over Saya as well.

He inhaled deeply into his cigarette.

Why should he care about Saya? Both never really got along as friends. They were more like neighbors, saying hello every now and then.

He exhaled through his nose.

Why should he care so much about her? If she died then his life wouldn't be any different.

He sighed and threw the cigarette away. He couldn't believe what he was thinking. He rolled over to his stomach and stood up.

He hated to admit it but he wanted to stay with her as well.

He looked towards Saya's room to see Yamazaki and Kondo coming out.

"Well? How is she?" Hijikata asked.

"She's doing better," Kondo said.

"She needs to rest for a few days though, according to the doctor," Yamazaki said.

Hijikata looked over to the room. "What about Sougo?"

"Sougo….isn't going to change his mind. He's going to stay in her room until she gets better," Kondo said smiling weakly.

Hijikata narrowed his eyes and smirked. "I see…"

* * *

Sougo sat motionless besides Saya. Saya continued to sleep soundly and stopped coughing minutes ago. He stared into her face and sighed.

He was so close to losing another person he loved.

He smiled at her. He was sure this time. He knew it for sure this time.

He did love her. He loved her so much that he didn't stop running after they all realized that the bomb was just a set-up. His legs tried to give in but he didn't let them.

He smiled at her again. Saya was the one.

"I love you Saya," Sougo muttered.


End file.
